A Destiny for Destiny
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Three young adults get another chance at life. This does have humor in it and romance. Great for those who would die to be with Vegeta. Hey we all like to put ower shoes in the chick who gets with him, but lets make her cool. This is a must read. R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, all though I would love too, I don't own any of the characters, but I know every one would love too, so don't sew me cuz I have no money what so ever. UMMMM ... oh yeah I do own Laura, Destiny, Max, and Lillian.   
  
A/n: Ok I had to change some things to make the story fit so here they are: This takes place on namik. Piccolo is already there along with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta. They fought the Ginyu Force and won and now they are waiting for Frieza to show up for the final battle. Goku is all ready a super sayain. Guru and all the namiks are dead, only Dende is alive; he is with Goku and the others as well. Ok, now that I have bored you with all of this, you may read the story. Please forgive me if I spelled some one's name wrong.  
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
It was a rainy afternoon when three young adults, around the age of 19, were running home from a shopping spear in town. The three live in one house that was on the other side of the park. They were half way through the park when the rain finally stopped. They were so tiered of running that the decided to stop and rest near a pick nick table.   
  
  
Destiny was the life of the three. If there was ever a problem she was always there to help, always putting aside her problems to help out, never expecting anything in return. She had beautiful black hair that went to her waist with dark blue eyes, eyes that never judged any one and always seemed like they looked right into your soul. Destiny was the kind of person that always hid her feeling with others. She could easily fool any one to thinking that she was the happiest person in the world, but really feel so bad she wanted nothing more than to die, but she would never leave her best friend to live alone in a curl world like hers.   
  
Laura, her best friend, was the joker of the three. She loved to make her friends laugh, never wanting to see them sad. Trying any thing to make them smile. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was the kind of person who hated to argue, she did not like to watch people fight lest of all fight herself. She did what she could to stop an argument before it started. She was the only one that could tell what Destiny was feeling when she hid it, yet she did not always understand way Destiny felt the way she felt, but she would do any thing to make her friend as happy as she had made her.   
  
Max was the protector of the three. He felt it was his job to watch out for the girls. He was very handsome; he had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He cared for the two girls very much. Laura was a good friend to him and always cheered him up when he was down. Destiny was his girl friend. She had been his best friend, but they decided to make it a little more, which was just braking them apart. They started to argue more about the relationship, arguing that started by him, even though he did not mean to start it. He was a very jealous type. He didn't like her around any other guys but him.  
  
All in all, they always staid friends. They never cared about any one other than them and would be happy as long as things staid the same. The all lived a pretty screwed up life and it seemed to get worse as time went by. They never thought that they would ever leave the small town they grew up in, but what they don't know is that they will be leaving very soon to start a new life with a new destiny.   
  
  
Destiny sat on the pick nick table in a pair a blue shorts and a black tucked in tang top trying to drain the water from her socked hair. She looked over at Laura, who was standing by a tree draining her hair as well. She laughed to her self. "I told you not to wear your new shirt to day."  
  
"awwwww I killed it." Laura said as she looked at her silk red shirt that she wore with her favorite black pants.   
  
"hahaha. Awww you can buy another one Laura." Destiny said as she looked at the silk shirt.   
  
Max decided to stop the conversation. It looked like it was going to start to rain again and his white muscle shirt and blue pants were already socked. He did not want to end up in another run though the park. " Guys it looks like it's going to rain again lets get going ok?"   
  
"Ok." Destiny said as she jumped of the pick nick table.   
  
As they started to walk a bolt of lighting stuck a near by tree have the three stop dead in their tacks. The sky got darker than is should have been yet there was no rain. The thunder pounded causing Laura to scream.   
  
"Laura calm down ok? Its just thunder." Max said trying to stop her from screaming.   
  
Max turned around to look at Destiny who was looking at the tree. It was to close for comfort. "Lets get out of here." Max said grabbing Destiny bye the arm.   
  
They started to run until another bolt of lighting hit right in front of them, sending them flying back words. The problem was they never hit the ground; they feel in to what seemed to be a black hole. They feel for what seemed like forever, until finally hitting the ground hard.   
  
Laura was the first to hit, casing the ground to brake a little around her. Max feel to her right and Destiny a few feet in front of her. Laura sat up immediately grabbing her head. :: It hurts so bad. Oohh. It feels like some one beat the hell out of me:: She looked at Destiny and froze. She looked different... she looked anime. " ohhhhh myyy god. DESTINY, MAX........ WAKE UP WE'RE ANIME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Max didn't get up, instead he brought his hands up to his had trying to bloke out Laura's voice. "Laura shut up that hurts."  
  
Destiny rolled over on to her stomach and put her arms over her head as if trying to shield her from the head ack. "owww....... What happened?"   
  
"Guys....I'm...... we're.... in... an....ani.."  
  
"We're in? Keep going, you'll get it." Destiny said from under her arms, not wanted to move.  
  
Laura finally getting out of the shock looked at Destiny and Max. " Guys look yourself damnit!"  
  
Max sat up and look at Destiny stunned. " What the hell?"  
  
Destiny hearing the confusion in his voice looked up into Max's eyes shocked as well. She then looked at Laura. " Laura ... um... you hair is a dark green as well as your eyes.... Umm.... do you think you can tell me what is going on?"   
  
"Umm, well I don't know how but we turned anime. Umm Destiny... I know you loved you black hair... but...."  
  
"But what, what's up with my hair.... Damnit Laura spit it out!"  
  
"Your hair is a dark blue like midnight blue, like your eyes."  
  
Destiny took a peace of it in her hand and looked at it. It was indeed Dark blue. She looked at Max and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you keep staring at me like that!?"   
  
"Beautiful." Was all he said.   
  
Destiny looked at him confused he never looked at her like that when she was in her own world, it made her kinda mad. " Well looks like you didn't change one bit." Referring to his hair and eyes.  
  
They finally stood up and looked around. They were indeed in an anime world.... but which one, a lot of anime movie were really dangers, and to be in one that was out of control would be really bad.  
  
"Ok. We're in an anime world.... but how and why?" Max said trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Well I think we should walk until we can find someone or until we figure out where we are." Destiny said as she began to walk past Max, who turned to fallow her and Laura.  
  
"I think I remember this place." Laura said out loud, having Destiny and Max stop and look at her. Laura not knowing they stopped, keep walking.  
  
"Laura!" Max called from beside Destiny shaking his head. Laura always did that, drifting off and not knowing what was going on.  
  
Laura stopped and turned around confused. "Oh.... Hehe.. sorry." She said scratching her head.  
  
"Laura you said you think you know where we are... so what .... any thing just guess." Destiny hated not knowing what was happening.   
  
"Umm... let me see...."  
  
Max rubbed his stomach. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hunger."   
  
"That's it! Goku....DBZ .. we are in DBZ!" Laura screamed. "Ha! I'm so smart." She said smiling.  
  
"DBZ." Destiny said above a whisper. "Ok then ... um where are we in DBZ?"  
  
"It looks like namik. Oh my god. If we are on namik then Frieza is on namik. We are in the middle of a war zone!" Laura said starting to get afraid.   
  
"Calm down it will be ok we just need to find a way to get off the planet that's all. Does any one know how to do that?" Max said starting to think that they were stranded.  
  
"Oh you are really helping Max." Destiny said, know that all Max was doing was making Laura more afraid.   
  
"Look I'm trying ok."   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey don't start. Damn I wander if that Bulma chick acts better than you. She is prettier." Max said not wanting to lose this fight.  
  
" Oh you fucking bast..."  
  
"Guys not know. We need to find a way off." Laura said knowing it was a bit to late to try and break up the argument.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" An angry voice said from behind the three of them.  
  
The all turned around, know that the voice was Vegeta's and know not to piss him off. Lucky for them he was with Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Dende.   
  
"A sorry to scare you we didn't mean to, but well that's Vegeta." Goku said trying not to scare them any more. To Goku, Laura looked like she was about to fall down like Chi Chi, and Goku did want that.   
  
Max and Destiny didn't say a word, knowing that if they said something it would some how make the other mad and now was not the time to fight.   
  
Laura knowing why Max and Destiny didn't say anything, shook her head and looked at Goku. "Oh umm.... I'm Laura, that's Destiny and Max," she said pointing to them. " We don't mean to make trouble or anything."  
  
"What are you doing here? This planet is not safe." Piccolo said, standing next to Gohan.   
  
"Well you see," Laura begin, knowing that Destiny or Max wouldn't, " We aren't from this world, we fell though a hole and ended up here. We're just trying to get back home."  
  
"Well, we'll help you get back home. Right dad?" Gohan said looking at his father.  
  
"Well of course we will. As soon as we get back to earth we'll see if Bulma can find out how you guys got here."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure that Bulma can find out why we are here." Max said looking at Destiny, and smiled.  
  
Destiny could not take it any more. "You fucking ass hole. What? I'm I not girly enough for you?"  
  
"Maybe you aren't."  
  
"Umm..... hey Laura this really is not a good time for your friends to fight." Krillin say afraid that Frieza might show up soon.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, they get like this some times." Laura apologized.   
  
"Oh, well sorry, maybe I should be like that little helpless chick you look at when we are at the mall. Would that make you feel better?"  
  
"No, but if you would stop acting like a bitch to every girl you think that is sluty to you, that would make me feel better."   
  
Destiny could not believe he just called her a bitch. "You know what, not only am a bitch, I am the bitch you fucking bastared."  
  
"Oh. I'm the bastared? If I'm right your parents were the one's that were never there, you little hoe."  
  
"Hoe?!"  
  
"Yeah hoe. Tell me Destiny who did you lose you virginity to huh or should I say how many. From what I heard you fucked five guys, is that why you never told me."  
  
Laura looked at Destiny with fear in her eyes. "Oh no, he did not just say that."   
  
Destiny could not take it, she hit him square in the face sending him flying across the land, smashing in to a pile of rocks.   
  
"Holy shit! How did she do that?" Vegeta asked he could not believe the girl had that much power.  
  
"I.... I ..... don't know." Laura could not believe it either.   
  
Max got up as if nothing happened, but even though he was pissed he didn't want to fight her, he loved her.   
  
" You son of a bitch how dare you talk to me like that." Destiny pushed on her right foot sending her flying across to Max punching him in the gut, having him fall over on his knees. "Well.... Hit me damnit, or am to much of a girl now for you to hit me. I can't be, cuz you just said I wasn't, so hit me damnit."  
  
A/n: well this is my first chapter I hope you like it, please review. Please don't be mean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with DBZ, but I would give any thing to own it. I do own Laura, Destiny, Max and Lillian. Don't sew my cuz I have no money what so every. Thank you, now on to my story.   
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 2:  
  
As Max hugged his stomach, Destiny brought her Knee up slamming it into his face. Causing him to fly backwards again, but before he hit the ground he flipped him self and landed on his feet, then pushed off the ground in to the air. (Lost yet lol) Destiny saw this and pushed off the ground as well flying into the air after him.  
  
*********************  
Goku turned to Laura. "Umm. You guys can fight and fly, but you don't show a power level?"   
  
Laura looked just as confused as Goku. "Maybe it's because we are in this world now. Yeah that's has to be Max and Destiny were pretty strong so may be they just got a lot stronger here in this world. That's why they can fly and stuff."  
  
"Can you fight too Laura?" Gohan asked from beside his father.  
  
"Hehehe no I can't even through a punch. I don't like to fight." Laura said as she looked back at the two fighting in the air.   
  
***********************  
  
"You son of a bitch get back here and insult me to my face." Destiny said as she flew upwards.   
  
Max looked at Destiny he had never seen her this mad before, he really screwed up this time. "Destiny I am not going to fight you, now calm down."  
  
"I will not calm down. You started this now finish it. What can't fight me huh? Just a few minuets ago you were ready to get another girl so what do you care?" Destiny said as she disappeared before him and reappeared behind him. She fired a red blast in his back sending him to the ground.   
  
Max go up easy seeing that it was a small blast, he knew all she wanted to do was hurt him nothing more, but he still would not fight her. Destiny came at him send punches and kicks as Max tried his best to block them. She was not mad she was pissed..... very pissed, and he was trying to figure out what he said to get her that pissed.  
  
*************************   
  
Goku looked at them and still could not believe that they were that strong. He could tell that they keep their power lower than they were. If he was right they were probably almost as strong as them. He looked back at Laura concern is his eyes. " I think we need to break them up."  
  
"Yeah, but the only way to stop them is to pull them apart. You think you and some one eals can do it."  
  
"Yeah sure, hey Vegeta, you wanna grab Destiny while I grab Max?"  
  
"Fine, but I was enjoying seeing the woman beat the hell out of the boy." It was at this time he realized he liked the fire in Destiny, and even better, she could fight. Vegeta liked a woman who was strong.   
  
Goku and Vegeta walked up a little to where Max and Destiny was fighting. They watched as Max tried to doge every kick and punch that was sent to him. The key word being tried. They watched, waiting for the perfected time to jump in. As Destiny sent a right hook to Max, he jumped back which gave Goku and Vegeta the change to break them up. They both came up from behind the two fighters and kicked their feet out under Destiny and Max's having them fall to the ground. Once they fell Goku and Vegeta jumped on their back and pined Destiny and Max's arms behind them.  
  
"Ok that's enough!" Goku yelled to the two, and then looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah you guys, we can't fight right know." Laura didn't want them to fight period but Frieza was coming and she didn't want them dead ether.   
  
Goku looked back at Max. "Max say your sorry or something, I don't know why she got mad but Frieza is coming and we could use both you guys to help fight. We can't do that if you are mad at each other."  
  
Max sighed he knew he said some really bad thing so he really didn't have a choice, and he did not want to lose her. He just couldn't figure out how things got so bad between him and Destiny. "Destiny, look I'm sorry I ..... please stop fight we have to help them so we can get back home..... please Destiny I don't want to fight." Max said looking at her.  
  
Destiny turned her head to the side laying it on the ground seeing that Vegeta was not about to let her up. "You care more about getting home than trying to understand me." She said it with no feeling, she would be damnit if she let her sadness show. "Why cant you just except me as I am? This is me Max, I can't be the nice helpless girl you want and I cant be the shy one in the corner. This is me, you say you understand me, but you can't understand some one when you have never live though what they did. You know that. So why don't you at lest try to?........... Forget it you well never understand me." Destiny closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears.   
  
Vegeta looked at Destiny feeling pity for some one for the first time. Although he was not about to show it, if he was right about her she would not take pity from any one. She had a strong will, another thing he like about her. He noticed that she had relaxed, meaning that she would no longer put up a fight, so he released her just as Goku released Max.  
  
Destiny got to her feet and turned so that she didn't face Max. ::He has no right to talk to me that way, but now is not the time to fight girl, so calm down. You can kick his ass latter.:: She said to herself hating that he called her a hoe, she could easily tell him what really happened but it hut to much to remember.   
  
Laura looked at Destiny, and saw that she held not expression on her face. She guessed it was because she was thinking, so she walked up to her. "Hey girl, don't let Max put you down. Besides you still got me. I love youuuu. Hehehe" Laura said hanging on her.  
  
Destiny shook her head. "Hehehe. You are such a dork."  
  
"I know. Hehehe."  
  
Dendie looked at Gohan and thought for a moment. "Hey Gohan where is Bulma?"  
  
"Huh. Oh my god we forgot about Bulma."  
  
"Don't worry Gohan well go get Bulma after the fight, we don't want her hurt." Krillin said calming Gohan down.  
  
**********************   
  
Bulma sat there madder than hell. " I can't believe they forgot about me! They just left me here alone. What if some one tries to kill me, who the hell is suppose to protect me damnit!!! I'm going to kill them!" She said slamming her hand on the ground.   
  
**********************   
  
  
"Ok you two think you can put aside this fight right now?" Piccolo said knowing they will need all the help they can get.   
  
Max looked at Destiny not wanting to fight any more. "Yes of course."  
  
Goku looked at Destiny. "Well.... What about you Destiny?"  
  
Destiny thought about it but didn't turn around. "Whatever."  
  
"Good. Now that we got that fixed. We.." Goku said getting cut off.  
  
"Well look at what we got here. The monkeys brought some more friends." Frieza said looking at Max, Destiny, and Laura.  
  
Goku looked up at him. " Frieza!" :: We were so wrapped up in Destiny and Max fight we didn't since him coming. That's just great.:: Goku turned to look at Vegeta who was more than ready to fight.  
  
Frieza looked at Laura and smiled. " Well what do you say that we start this off by eliminating one of you new friends." He said, as he fired a blast at Laura.  
  
"Laura no!" Destiny said jumping in the way and getting hit in the back by the blast, sending her full force into Laura, and throwing them backwards hard into the ground.   
  
Laura slowly opened her eyes; happy to find out she was still alive. She then realized Destiny took the hit for her. "Destiny wake up please. Please be alive, please." She said trying to move from under Destiny.  
  
A/n: I know this is shorter than my other ones but I got to end this chapter here. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with DBZ, but I would give any thing to own it. I do own Laura, Destiny, Max and Lillian. Don't sew my cuz I have no money what so every. Thank you, now on to my story.   
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 2:  
  
As Max hugged his stomach, Destiny brought her Knee up slamming it into his face. Causing him to fly backwards again, but before he hit the ground he flipped him self and landed on his feet, then pushed off the ground in to the air. (Lost yet lol) Destiny saw this and pushed off the ground as well flying into the air after him.  
  
*********************  
Goku turned to Laura. "Umm. You guys can fight and fly, but you don't show a power level?"   
  
Laura looked just as confused as Goku. "Maybe it's because we are in this world now. Yeah that's has to be Max and Destiny were pretty strong so may be they just got a lot stronger here in this world. That's why they can fly and stuff."  
  
"Can you fight too Laura?" Gohan asked from beside his father.  
  
"Hehehe no I can't even through a punch. I don't like to fight." Laura said as she looked back at the two fighting in the air.   
  
***********************  
  
"You son of a bitch get back here and insult me to my face." Destiny said as she flew upwards.   
  
Max looked at Destiny he had never seen her this mad before, he really screwed up this time. "Destiny I am not going to fight you, now calm down."  
  
"I will not calm down. You started this now finish it. What can't fight me huh? Just a few minuets ago you were ready to get another girl so what do you care?" Destiny said as she disappeared before him and reappeared behind him. She fired a red blast in his back sending him to the ground.   
  
Max go up easy seeing that it was a small blast, he knew all she wanted to do was hurt him nothing more, but he still would not fight her. Destiny came at him send punches and kicks as Max tried his best to block them. She was not mad she was pissed..... very pissed, and he was trying to figure out what he said to get her that pissed.  
  
*************************   
  
Goku looked at them and still could not believe that they were that strong. He could tell that they keep their power lower than they were. If he was right they were probably almost as strong as them. He looked back at Laura concern is his eyes. " I think we need to break them up."  
  
"Yeah, but the only way to stop them is to pull them apart. You think you and some one eals can do it."  
  
"Yeah sure, hey Vegeta, you wanna grab Destiny while I grab Max?"  
  
"Fine, but I was enjoying seeing the woman beat the hell out of the boy." It was at this time he realized he liked the fire in Destiny, and even better, she could fight. Vegeta liked a woman who was strong.   
  
Goku and Vegeta walked up a little to where Max and Destiny was fighting. They watched as Max tried to doge every kick and punch that was sent to him. The key word being tried. They watched, waiting for the perfected time to jump in. As Destiny sent a right hook to Max, he jumped back which gave Goku and Vegeta the change to break them up. They both came up from behind the two fighters and kicked their feet out under Destiny and Max's having them fall to the ground. Once they fell Goku and Vegeta jumped on their back and pined Destiny and Max's arms behind them.  
  
"Ok that's enough!" Goku yelled to the two, and then looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah you guys, we can't fight right know." Laura didn't want them to fight period but Frieza was coming and she didn't want them dead ether.   
  
Goku looked back at Max. "Max say your sorry or something, I don't know why she got mad but Frieza is coming and we could use both you guys to help fight. We can't do that if you are mad at each other."  
  
Max sighed he knew he said some really bad thing so he really didn't have a choice, and he did not want to lose her. He just couldn't figure out how things got so bad between him and Destiny. "Destiny, look I'm sorry I ..... please stop fight we have to help them so we can get back home..... please Destiny I don't want to fight." Max said looking at her.  
  
Destiny turned her head to the side laying it on the ground seeing that Vegeta was not about to let her up. "You care more about getting home than trying to understand me." She said it with no feeling, she would be damnit if she let her sadness show. "Why cant you just except me as I am? This is me Max, I can't be the nice helpless girl you want and I cant be the shy one in the corner. This is me, you say you understand me, but you can't understand some one when you have never live though what they did. You know that. So why don't you at lest try to?........... Forget it you well never understand me." Destiny closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears.   
  
Vegeta looked at Destiny feeling pity for some one for the first time. Although he was not about to show it, if he was right about her she would not take pity from any one. She had a strong will, another thing he like about her. He noticed that she had relaxed, meaning that she would no longer put up a fight, so he released her just as Goku released Max.  
  
Destiny got to her feet and turned so that she didn't face Max. ::He has no right to talk to me that way, but now is not the time to fight girl, so calm down. You can kick his ass latter.:: She said to herself hating that he called her a hoe, she could easily tell him what really happened but it hut to much to remember.   
  
Laura looked at Destiny, and saw that she held not expression on her face. She guessed it was because she was thinking, so she walked up to her. "Hey girl, don't let Max put you down. Besides you still got me. I love youuuu. Hehehe" Laura said hanging on her.  
  
Destiny shook her head. "Hehehe. You are such a dork."  
  
"I know. Hehehe."  
  
Dendie looked at Gohan and thought for a moment. "Hey Gohan where is Bulma?"  
  
"Huh. Oh my god we forgot about Bulma."  
  
"Don't worry Gohan well go get Bulma after the fight, we don't want her hurt." Krillin said calming Gohan down.  
  
**********************   
  
Bulma sat there madder than hell. " I can't believe they forgot about me! They just left me here alone. What if some one tries to kill me, who the hell is suppose to protect me damnit!!! I'm going to kill them!" She said slamming her hand on the ground.   
  
**********************   
  
  
"Ok you two think you can put aside this fight right now?" Piccolo said knowing they will need all the help they can get.   
  
Max looked at Destiny not wanting to fight any more. "Yes of course."  
  
Goku looked at Destiny. "Well.... What about you Destiny?"  
  
Destiny thought about it but didn't turn around. "Whatever."  
  
"Good. Now that we got that fixed. We.." Goku said getting cut off.  
  
"Well look at what we got here. The monkeys brought some more friends." Frieza said looking at Max, Destiny, and Laura.  
  
Goku looked up at him. " Frieza!" :: We were so wrapped up in Destiny and Max fight we didn't since him coming. That's just great.:: Goku turned to look at Vegeta who was more than ready to fight.  
  
Frieza looked at Laura and smiled. " Well what do you say that we start this off by eliminating one of you new friends." He said, as he fired a blast at Laura.  
  
"Laura no!" Destiny said jumping in the way and getting hit in the back by the blast, sending her full force into Laura, and throwing them backwards hard into the ground.   
  
Laura slowly opened her eyes; happy to find out she was still alive. She then realized Destiny took the hit for her. "Destiny wake up please. Please be alive, please." She said trying to move from under Destiny.  
  
A/n: I know this is shorter than my other ones but I got to end this chapter here. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I really hate doing this part and I know you hate reading it but lets don't once again. I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Please don't sew me cuz I don't have any money. I do own Laura, Destiny, Lillian, and Max. Now that that's over you can read my story now. Thanks.  
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 3:  
  
Destiny moved a little then looked up at Laura to see if she was ok. "Hey there, you ok sweaty?"  
  
"Am I ok? I can't believe you. You just go hit and you're asking me if I'm ok." Laura was to worried about Destiny then about herself.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Oh ... that hurt." Destiny said as she stood up, followed be Laura.  
  
"Hey you guys ok?" Krillin asked.   
  
"If they are, they want be for long. None of you are leaving this planet alive." Frieza said before the two girls could answer.   
  
"If any one is going to die it's going to be you Frieza!" Vegeta yelled, even madder that Destiny gotten hit.  
  
"Well, well. Why don't we find out?" Frieza said, changing into his finale stage.   
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku powered up and flew at Frieza, determined to destroy him. Krillin and Gohan watched as kicks, punches, and blast were thrown, waiting for the right time to jump in. When they thought it was time they both pushed off the ground flying at Frieza as well.   
  
Destiny wanted to help, but didn't want to leave Laura and Dende alone since they could not protect themselves. She looked at Max as he looked at her, they both knew they had to help. "Laura, Dende you two stay out of the way. Max and I have to go help ok? Stay here." With that said Max and Destiny push off the ground and attacked Frieza.  
  
As they fought Krillin was thrown back and Piccolo was taking a beating. Goku pushed Piccolo out of the way and started to fight Frieza and Vegeta joined in. Gohan got some pretty good punches in but also got some back in return. Destiny was doing well too but was worried about Laura too much that she did not see the punch coming that sent her strait to the ground.  
  
Frieza then realized that Dende and Laura were helpless. He turned to them and sent a large blast strait at them. "Looks like you don't have any one to protect you know hahaha" he said watching the blast hit them full force.   
  
Every one stopped and looked at the two. "Oh no. Dende, Laura!" Gohan yelled.   
  
Destiny stood up from where she was thrown down and heard Gohan. She looked to where Dende and Laura should have been, but found them a few feet away laying on the ground. Dende was moving a little but Laura didn't move a bet. To Destiny she looked dead and that's all that went through her head. :: Your kill her. You killed the only one that understood me the only one that was there when I need some one. You killed me best friend.:: Destiny thought over and over till she finally snapped, and turned to Frieza. " YOU BASTARED!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" A power deep inside her released and a red kie surrounded her, and her hair danced wildly in the air. She flew at Frieza full force giving him a right hook, which sent he flying backwards.  
  
Everyone eals stopped dead in their tracks. They could not believe that she had that much power. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin stood in aw, and Vegeta, Max, and Goku were shocked.   
  
Frieza finally got his balance and looked at Destiny in disbelief. :: How can she be that strong. It's imposable. :: " You can not defeat me girl!"  
  
Destiny looked at him with complete hatred. The red kie around her grew stronger and started to seep down to her hands. She slowly pulled her hands over her head.   
  
Goku looked at what she was doing in shock. He knew just as every one eals did that she was going to finish this. Knowing this he and everyone eals braced them selves for the blast.   
  
Destiny then screamed at she throw her hands out in front of her sending a huge red blast at Frieza.   
  
Before Frieza could brace himself the blast hit him taking his very life from him.  
  
Destiny suddenly left weak and lost the red kie around her and past out falling to the ground. Every one suddenly looked at the falling girl and Vegeta was the first to react, flying down to catch her before she hit the ground. Vegeta then landed and held her in his arms checking if she was still alive.  
  
Every one landed and ran to Vegeta and Destiny. "Is she ok?" Gohan asked worried.  
  
Destiny slowly opened her eyes, but every think see looked at was blurry. "Laura? Where is she?" She said not move from Vegeta's arms.  
  
Goku looked back at Laura and Dende, Dende was healing her already, he turned back to Destiny. "Don't worry Dende is healing her. She will be fine."  
  
Destiny smiled weakly as she closed her eyes, the sun was bothering her too much. "Guess I got things a little out of hand, huh?" She said slowly.  
  
"You did a great job." Piccolo said proudly. " I think we all owe you one."  
  
"Oh you guys don't owe me shit." She said just as slowly before falling asleep.   
  
Laura and Dende came running up to the others. Laura looked at Destiny scared that she was dead. "Destiny! Is she ok? Is she?"  
  
Max looked at Laura and smiled. "She is fined just tired." He said before turning back to Destiny and frowned. He didn't like the way Vegeta held her. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
Laura saw this and smiled. :: Looks like there is going to be a fight over you Destiny. Hehehe. ::  
  
Krillin thought for a moment and than spoke up. "Umm guy how do we get back to earth now."  
  
"I believe I can help with that." I new voice entered the conversation.   
  
Every one turned around to see a little girl with brown hair that fell to her feet wearing a white dress the went to her feet as well.  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo asked wondering where the little girl came from.  
  
"My name is Lillian. I have been watching you."  
  
Goku look at the little girl and smiled. "Well hey there, Lillian. I don't know how you got here but you could have gotten hurt."  
  
Lillian smiled at him. "You speak to me as if I'm a child."  
  
Every one looked at her puzzled.   
  
"Let me explain why I'm here, but first," she said as she went up to Vegeta, "please lay Destiny on the ground. I will not harm her."  
  
Vegeta looked at the small girl and then at Destiny he didn't want to let her go, but didn't want the others to know how he felt about her, so he laid her down in front of the girl.  
  
Lillian put her hand on Destiny's fore head and let a white light surround her and Destiny. As the light disappeared she walked back to where she once was, in front of everyone. When she turned around to look at them, Destiny opened her eyes.  
  
Everyone looked at Destiny. She had all her energy back. Laura didn't even give her time to get up, she jumped strait into her arms hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "Oh you're all right."  
  
"Um.... sweaty... I can't breath."  
  
Laura pulled back and smiled at her, very happy she was awake.   
  
Destiny stood up pulling Laura up as well and looked at everyone seeing the little girl. "Hey who's the girl?"  
  
"She was just about to tell us why she is here." Max said as he walked up beside her, but not to close knowing that she was probably still mad at him.  
  
"Like I said my name is Lillian. I my be in the body of a child, but I am over 300 years old. I watch the gate that divides your two worlds. Every few hundred years I pick two or three people and give them a new life here."  
  
Destiny thought about it for a minuet. "Why us?"  
  
"I choose people how have lived bad lives and send them here to start a life with a new destiny."  
  
"Do we get to go back?" Max asked wanting nothing more than to go back, he didn't like the way Vegeta looked at Destiny.  
  
"I'm coming to that. You see each person I send here needs to learn something. Some learn it and some don't. You are not allowed to go back. The only way to go back is to use your wish."  
  
Laura, Destiny, and Max looked at either and back at the girl. "What wish?" They asked in union.  
  
Lillian smiled at them. "You see each of you are give one wish. You may hold it until you chose to use it if you like, but you can't wish to go back until you spend at lest a few days here in this world. Now as for the rest of you."  
  
Everyone looked at the girl puzzled. Goku decided to speak up. "Umm..... what do you mean."  
  
"For befriending these three I am going to send all of you and Bulma, see I didn't forget about her hehe, like I said I will send you all to earth. As for Namik, there was a lot of damage done here during the fight, so I will repair it. Any more questions?"  
  
Laura looked at Dendie for a moment. "What about all the namiks that are dead, can't you bring them back?"  
  
"I'm sorry....... I can't do that."  
  
A/n: that's the end of chapter 3 thanks for reading and please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ok, ok you all know this, I don't own DBZ, and I will never own it, so please don't sew me. Thanks for reading this boring part and now to the story.  
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 4:  
  
A/n: warning this does have kissing and touching.   
  
Laura could not believe that Lillian could not bring the namiks back. Dende would be all alone on namik and that was just not right. And to top it off there were no dragon balls to wish Goku's friends back. "Lillian, I want to use my wish."  
  
Lillian smiled. ::I think one will learn sooner than the others.:: "Ok. What is your wish Laura."   
  
"I wish that all the namiks and Goku's friends were brought back to life."  
  
"It is done. Your friends will be sent to earth when I send all of you."  
  
"All three of them?" Krillin asked, thinking about Chiaotzo. "Even Chiaotzo?"  
  
"Yes even Chiaotzo." Lillian turned back to Laura. "Laura it seems that you have learned before your friends."  
  
"Huh. What do you mean?" Laura asked puzzled.  
  
"You always thought about your friends and never any one eals. You used your only wish, that you could have used for your self and used it to help people you don't even know. That is what you needed to learn and you have, a lot sooner than I thought you would. You're a very smart young lady."  
  
Laura thought about it and she was right, all she did was think about Destiny and Max. "Thank you." She said receiving a smile in return.   
  
Destiny lessoned to them talk. :: What is it that I must learn. I don't understand.:: "Well if we are done talking here. You think you could send us on our way. Not to be rood or anything, but you may have given me my energy but I'm still tired as hell."  
  
Laura shook her head. "I guess we all need rest."  
  
Lillian looked them over and nodded. "Are you all ready?"  
  
"Well I guess this is good bye Gohan." Dende said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Gohan had tears as well.  
  
"Hey Dende. If you ever feel like visiting earth you are welcome in my home." Goku said.  
  
"Really. Thank you Goku."  
  
"No problem." Goku looked at everyone who nodded and back at the little girl. "We're ready."  
  
"Good. I believe your family and friends are at Capsule Corp. already so I will send you there. Oh and I sent your three friends there already. I will return if I believe you need me. Good bye." And with that a bright light flashed forcing every one to close their eyes.  
  
As they opened their eyes they were surrounded by their loved ones. Tien, Chiaotzo and Killin talked. Goku, Gohan, and Chi Chi hugged and told each other how much they missed each other.   
  
Bulma looked at every one not knowing what happened. ::I'm home. I don't know how, but I'm home.:: She was so happy but that happiness was replaced with anger. " Who the hell do you guys think you are leaving me like that?!"  
  
Every one turned around to see a very pissed Bulma. Krillin what the first to speak. "Um. Bulma why are you, mad we're all home, you should be happy."   
  
"Don't tell me how I should feel! I want to know why Vegeta is here and who the hell are those three. Why don't I ever know what is going on?"   
  
Yamcha came up to her and kissed her. "Calm down. Goku will explain every thing." He said comforting her. She sighed knowing that Goku would explain as Yamcha said.  
  
Goku told the story about Destiny, Laura, and Max. He also told them about Lillian. "So you see they are going to stay here. I was hoping that they could stay here. Chi Chi and I don't really have a lot of space."  
  
"Oh don't be silly Goku. Of course Vegeta, Destiny, Laura, and Max can stay. We have plenty of room." Mrs. Briefs said in her always cheerful voice. "Now, I'm sure all of you want to get home, but please do start to come by. Ok?"  
  
"Of cause we will. Come on Gohan lets get your mother home."  
  
"Ok. Bye Krillin."  
  
"Bye Gohan. See you latter."  
  
Goku and his family left as well as every one eals. Mrs. Briefs showed Vegeta, Destiny, Laura, and Max where every thing was, while Bulma and Yamcha went out. "Now you four make you selves at home. Ok? This is now your home as well. Oh and my husband is working on that gravity room you wanted, Vegeta. Well that's about it, so I'll leave you four alone to make your self comfortable. Bulma will be taking you shopping tomorrow for new clothes. I'll see you latter." Mrs. briefs said leaving the room.  
  
Laura sat on top of the Kitchen table and looked at Destiny. "I don't know about you but I still can't believe we are here."  
  
"Hehehe. Yeah well we better get use too it cuz we'll be here for a long time." Destiny answered as she looked in the frig for something to eat. "Bulma's mom said her and her husband are leaving in an hour to go to dinner for their anniversary, so we'll have to cook something for us."  
  
"So cook away."  
  
"Laura you can cook too."  
  
"I know, but you cook great and I love your food. Pleasssse?"  
  
"Fine, but you cook next time got it?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Destiny went to the oven and started to cook. She guessed she should cook a lot seeing that Vegeta would be eating to and sayains eat a lot. She wondered if they should tell them that in there would they are all a cartoon, but she thought I would just cause trouble. She should just let things play out like on T.V. As she cooked she felt eyes on her, so she looked out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Vegeta leaning against the wall staring at her. He would turn away every time he thought Max or Laura looked at him. :: Why is he staring at me like that. Does he hate me like Laura said he hates Goku? I don't think I didn't do anything to piss him off. Oh shit I burnt my self! Ow...Ow...... Ow..... Ow. Damn, that hurt. Stupid. :: She thought as she brought her hand up to see if it was bad.   
  
"Hey Destiny you ok. You looked like you were lost in thought. Hehehe. You just burnt you self. If you keep that up you'll kill you self one day." Laura said laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I did get lost in thought."  
  
"What you thinking about."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Laura jumped of the table and stood by Destiny and put an arm around her. "Come on. I'm you girl, I wont tell."  
  
"Latter Laura ok?"  
  
"Ok." She said at she went to sit next to Max.  
  
Max watched as Destiny made what would be there dinner. He really was sorry for what he said. He would just always put his foot in his mouth and it would lead to an argument and he would say things he thought he would never say to her. :: What do I do. I got to do some thing or she will never forgive me. She's probably trying to figure out how the poison me. Huh was Vegeta staying at her. Oh hell no she's my girl friend he better back off. ::   
  
Vegeta watched her make dinner, studding her, seeing how she acted and how she moved. He smelt the food. Its smelt great. She was every thing he wanted in a woman. She was strong, beautiful, she stood up for herself, she could cook, and she was smart, but there were other things he still didn't know about her, determined to find out what eals she was like. He looked at Max, he was his only problem. :: How could she stay with him. He treats her like shit. She deserves better. Now how to get rid of him?:: "Humph." :: Maybe she won't forgive him for what he said earlier. ::   
  
Destiny finished the food and sat it on the table for every one. Every one ate in peace, thinking.   
  
Vegeta looked at Destiny and then Max. :: I can't believe she likes that idiot.::   
  
Destiny thought about her hand and then thought about Max. :: I think I should have poisoned his food.... The ass hole. Call me a hoe. ::   
  
Max thought about Destiny and how he could apologize and then thought about Vegeta. ::I'll kill him if he touches her.::   
  
Laura watched as Vegeta and Max looked at each other with out the other one knowing and then look at Destiny. :: There's gonna be a fight. There's gonna be a fight. Man Destiny, if only you knew. I wonder who will win? Hehehe, and I get front row sets. Yesss.::  
  
Destiny looked over at Laura, and saw her with a big smile on her face. :: What the hell is she so happy about.:: "Umm..... Laura what's with the smile."  
  
Laura realized she was smiling and looked at Destiny. "Umm.... Nothing. Hehehe. Sorry." She answered receiving a 'whatever' look from Destiny.  
  
Max turned to Destiny and thought this was the best time to do it. "Umm..... Destiny. About earlier."  
  
Destiny made a puzzled face and turned to Laura. "Hey Laura, did you hear something? It sounded like a jack ass."  
  
Vegeta smirked, and Laura tried to hold back a smile, but failed.   
  
Max watched her as she got up and took all the plates to the sink. He watched as she started to clean them and decided to try it again, so he got up and walked over to her.  
  
Laura watched to see what he would say to apologize and Vegeta watched to see if she would hit him.   
  
Max walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please, would you just hear to me out. Please?"   
  
Destiny turned in his arms and crossed her arms giving him that 'well' look.   
  
"Look Destiny I didn't mean what I said back there. I was mad and I just... I'm sorry. Please it hurts me when you get mad at me."   
  
"You called me a slut, Max. A slut. You don't know what happened. So I'm a bitch. I can't help it, ok."  
  
"I know. I didn't me it. You know I care about you more than anything; I get like that cuz I don't want you hurt. I guess I get overprotected. I'm sorry." He laid his fore head on her and stuck out his bottom lip. "Forgive me."  
  
Destiny shook her head and looked at him. "You really are an idiot."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Max said just before kissing her.  
  
Destiny kissed him back but didn't deepen it. It just never felt right. She pulled away and turned around in his arms to finish the dishes. Max leaned down and started to kiss her neck.  
  
Laura saw the look Vegeta was getting. It was the 'I want to rip off his head' look. So she thought is was best to break it up. "Hey, not here Max."  
  
Max turned to look at her and saw Vegeta looking at him, so he smirked.   
  
Laura looked at Vegeta, if she was right he just growled. She looked at Max seeing him smirk. Laura got up and walked over to Destiny, sitting on the counter watch her clean. "Hey D.?"  
  
Destiny stopped and looked at her, realizing the sad tone. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing. I just thought we could talk. You know just you and me."  
  
"Yeah. Of course, just let me finish here ok."  
  
"Ok." With that said Laura jumped off and went to he room.  
  
Vegeta decided to go see if Bulma's father was finished with the gravity room, and Max watched Destiny finish.   
  
Max saw Destiny turn to leave the room and grabbed her arm pulling her to him. "Where you going."   
  
"I'm going to talk to Laura, so let me go."   
  
"But, I want to talk to you." He said as he pulled her in to his lap kissing her.  
  
"No. I have to talk to Laura." She said pulling away from him, and walking out of the kitchen to Laura's room.  
  
Max watched her leave angry. She never let him get to close to her. He known her for three years but she has not yet let him sleep with her. It was beginning to drive him nuts.   
  
**************************   
  
Destiny walked into the room finding Laura not there. :: She must have went to my room. :: She thought walking out and heading to her room. Walking in she saw Laura lying on the bed. "Thought you might be here. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well I was wondering why you took Max back."  
  
"What do you?"  
  
"Oh please. Max is my friend, but he treats you like shit."  
  
"Well, I don't know. He's just doesn't want to see me hurt. That's all." She said going to sit on the bed.  
  
Laura sat up and looked into her friend's eyes. "Your scared of him aren't you?"  
  
"What? No of course not."  
  
"Don't lie D. I don't see why you should be scared. You have proven you'r stronger than him in the fight."  
  
"It's not that. He knows how to make me feel weak. When I'm around him he seems to take my strength from me."  
  
"I can tell. I don't think he is over protected, I think he just doesn't want you around any one but him. Come on, he gets mad when we talk with out him."  
  
"Yeah I know, I need to brake up with him, but I have to find a perfect time. I don't want to do it when he is pissed or something."  
  
"But you are braking up with him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm glad, but I'm tired, so I'm off to bed. Night." Laura said as she left the room.  
  
"Night." Destiny thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to tell Max. She didn't know if she could stand up to him. He reminded her of some one she was so afraid of.   
  
A/n: End of chapter 4. Please review and please don't be mean. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. So don't sew me, cuz I have NO MONEY. I don't own any of the characters in DBZ. I do own Laura, Destiny, Max, and Lillian.   
  
A/n: This does involve kissing and stuff. This is a warning, if you don't care.... Oh well.   
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 5:  
  
Destiny woke up and went down stairs and into the kitchen. When Laura left last night she went strait to bed. When she interred the kitchen she saw Yamcha, Vegeta, Max and Laura staring at the food Bulma was sitting in front of them. She could tell it would not taste good just by the smell.   
  
"Hey!! I made breakfast." Bulma said excitedly as she saw Destiny, having every one turn to her in a look of worry.   
  
"Umm... I thought we were going shopping?" Trying to get out from eating the food.   
  
"Yeah just as soon as we eat." Bulma replied.   
  
"Wellllll.... Umm... Laura and I don't eat before we go shopping. All the walking gets you sick." Destiny said making something up.   
  
"Yeah! We don't eat tell we go shopping." Laura yelled out. "And I don't think any one eals should eat either."  
  
"Yeah." Max, Vegeta, and Yamcha said in union.   
  
Bulma looked at them puzzled. "Oh. Umm.... Ok. Well lets go then."  
  
At the Mall:  
  
As they walked through the mall Laura saw a great story and nearly screamed, so they went into the store to see what they. Laura and Destiny were have a great time seeing that they didn't have to pay for anything they bought.  
  
"Oh god, look at that shirt. It would look great on me." Laura said running up to the shirt and grabbing it.  
  
Max, Vegeta and Yamcha looked at her. They could not believe a girl would go that nuts for a shirt. They didn't want to come but Bulma said that Max and Vegeta needed clothes and Yamcha just had to come.  
  
As the girls looked through the clothes, Destiny found a beautiful dress. It was a dark blue Japanese dress that had a slit on each side that went all the way up above the mid thigh and stopped. She held it up to her self, examining it.   
  
"Destiny that would look great on you." Bulma said looking it over.   
  
Laura looked it over. It matched her eyes great. "I bet it would look great with those black high hill shoes that rap up around you leg, that you bought."  
  
Max looked at it and narrowed his eyes. "Put it back."  
  
Destiny and every one looked at him. Destiny didn't understand why he didn't like the dress, every one eals did. "I don't know. I kinda like it."  
  
"I don't want you wearing it." Max said as he grabbed it from her.  
  
Destiny looked at him and grabbed the dress back from him. "And why not."  
  
"Because I wont have my girl friend walking around like that, having guys stare at her."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought you would be proud to have a beautiful young woman, or do I embarrass you?"   
  
"I didn't say that."   
  
"No? Well you sure do talk like it. I'm getting the dress, and if you don't like it then that's your problem." She said as she walked away with Bulma and Laura to go pay for it.  
  
After they paid for the dress, they decided that they had plenty of clothes and went home. Yamcha went to his apartment, and Destiny, Laura and Max were watching T.V. Bulma worked in the lab.   
  
************************   
  
It's been a week and Bulma gave Destiny a job helping her in the lab since she was good when working with her hands and on computers. Things went on pretty smooth with very few fights. Laura, Destiny, and Bulma would hang out when Bulma didn't go out with Yamcha, and Max and Yamcha would do the same. The only one's that didn't seem to get along were Max and Vegeta. Vegeta manly keep to himself, he didn't give Max any problems, but Max seemed to hate him.   
  
Laura knew why, but keep her mouth shut. She thought about DBZ in her world. Vegeta and Bulma were supposed to fall in love, but it had not happened yet. She knew Vegeta liked Destiny, but guessed it would pass; since he was suppose to be in love with Bulma. She knew if Destiny liked him and she told her that Vegeta liked her but would end up with Bulma Destiny would be upset. That's if she did like him, so she thought it was best to keep quiet.   
  
As for Destiny she broke up with Max three days ago, but Max was not happy about it. He swore to her that he would not give up on her. That he would be waiting for her, even though Destiny said all she wanted to be were friends. So far things were ok. They staid friend, but Max was still jealous as ever, and would not stop calling Destiny his girl friend. Which ticked her off.   
  
*************************   
  
It was a nice day and Destiny had a lot of energy as she left the lab. She had finished all her work and had nothing to do. She was wearing a pair of pants that were cut into shorts and a whit tub top. She didn't have anything better to do so she thought she would go see if she could train with Vegeta in the gravity room. She walked to the kitchen so she could go out the back door, but found Vegeat in the kitchen finishing a sandwich he had made.  
  
"Hey Vegeta I was just going to look for you." She said standing by the door.  
  
"Why? What do you want?" He said eating his sandwich.  
  
Destiny looked at him for a moment. "Do you have some thing against me or what?"  
  
Vegeta looked up confused. "Huh."   
  
"Well you seem like you wouldn't mined seeing me dead." She said sitting on the other side of him.  
  
"No I don't have a problem with you. Now what did you want?" he said before eating the last bite of his sandwich.   
  
"Oh, well I don't have anything to do, so I was going to ask you if I could train with you for a while."  
  
"You want to train?"  
  
"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"You don't seem like the type of woman that likes fighting."  
  
"Yeah well I probably look like the type of woman who doesn't like to dance, but I love it."  
  
Vegeta smirk, she was a spitfire. "Come on. The gravity room is broken until Bulma fixes it, but we can train out side."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As Vegeta and Destiny trained out sided Max was inside looking for Destiny. He walked up to Laura, "Hey have you seen Destiny."  
  
"Last time I saw her she was fallowing Vegeta out side." Laura said watching the T.V. smiling.  
  
Max growled and turned on his hill. "I'll be back in a minuet."  
  
Laura turned her head to see him leave. :: And now the fun begins.:: She thought running to the kitchen window.   
  
Max walked out the door slamming it behind him. He turned towards the gravity room and saw Vegeta and Destiny sparing near it.   
  
Vegeta and Destiny threw punches and kicks. Vegeta was not fighting with all his strength; he didn't want to hurt her. He was amazed at how good she fought. He did really pay much attention to her in the fight seeing that he was fighting Frieza at the same time. He thought it was best to finish the sparing mach, he liked her but that didn't mean he was going to let her win. He kicked her legs out from under her having her fall flat on her back.  
  
Destiny hit the ground was hard but was not going to give up, she knew he was not fighting her with all his strength and was grateful because if he was she wouldn't have lasted this long. As she attempted to get up she was stopped by Vegeta sitting on her stomach, making sure not to put all his weight on her but enough so that she could not move, and pining her hands above her head. She looked up at him. "I guess this means you win, and I loose." She said as she sighed.   
  
Vegeta looked down at her she was not breathing hard but her breathing had increased. He looked at her eyes, he was fascinated with them. He slowly looked her face over. Her skin soft and smooth, but could take a beating. His eyes slowly moved down to her lips. :: I can't take it any more! :: He thought to him self.  
  
Destiny looked at him puzzled. :: Ok, He can get off now. :: " I guess I just need to train a lot m......" She was cut off as Vegeta lend down and started to kiss her. :: He's kissing me, He's kissing me. Why is he kissing me? Don't ask your self that, you idiot! Kiss him back damnit.:: She yelled to her self mentally.   
  
Vegeta couldn't believe she was kissing him back. He pulled away and looked down at her. She was wearing a face full of shock. Probably from the kiss and that she indeed up kissing him back. He smirked and started to lean in for another, but longer, kiss, but as he did he was stopped by a punch that knocked him off her and on to the ground.   
  
"You keep your fucking hands off her!" Max yelled as he stepped in front of Destiny, who was still in a daze. "Destiny are you ok?" He asked, but received no answer. He turned around to see her sitting there with a shock look on her face.  
  
Vegeta stood up and look at him with anger in his eyes. He had been waiting to kiss her and finally did and then the bastared showed up. " I didn't think you had the guts to hit me, boy."  
  
"You stay away from her! You hear me!?"  
  
Laura was watching and thought it was best to go get Destiny out of the middle of this...... well try at lest. "What's going on out here?" She asked as she walked out side.  
  
Max heard her, but didn't stop staring at Vegeta. "This ass hole had his hand all over my girl friend, that's what." He practically yelled.   
  
Laura looked at Destiny and helped her up. "Hey D. You ok?"  
  
"Get her inside, now." Max demanded.  
  
Laura knew he was pissed and didn't say a thing. She grabbed the dazed Destiny and pulled her inside.  
  
Max continued to stare as Vegeta wanting to kill him. He could barely stand guys staring at her, but Vegeat kissed her and that made him want to snap.   
  
Vegeta knew the look in his eyes. He knew Max wanted to kill him and he knew why, so he decided to have some fun and push it. "You seem a little pissed. What's wrong boy."  
  
"You know very damn well why I'm pissed." Max spat out.  
  
"Is it because she let me, the person she barely knows, get closer to her than you, who she has know for how many years?" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"You shut the hell up! She is my girl friend, so you stay away from her, or I'll.." Max was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"Or you'll what, boy. Kill me? Humph. Not likely, and when did she become your girl friend again. Last I heard she broke up with you."  
  
"Just stay away from her. She's mine." He repeated himself as he turned and went inside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Vegeta watched him leave, "Oh I don't think so, she does not belong to you any more, boy. You fuck this up for me and I will kill you."  
  
  
A/n: That's the end of this chapter. Please review.   



	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank those who reviewed. Oh I did no plan on making this story with Piccolo romance, but since one of my reviewers asked me to put some in it so I am. Let me see um Demon Lover, I think that's who it was, thank you for the review, and I hope to like the Piccolo romance I am adding.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with DBZ!!!!!!!! :( I think I will go cry now.   
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 6:   
  
Max walked in to the house looking for Destiny. He didn't see her putting up a fight when Vegeta was kissing her and he wanted to know what the hell was going on.  
  
When Max walked in to her room he found no one, so he went to Laura's room. Again, no one was there. He looked all over the house, until he decided to ask Bulma.  
  
He found her in her lab working on the computer. "Hey Bulma, have you seen Destiny or Laura."   
  
Bulma turned to him, wondering if she should tell him where they went. "I don't know they said they had to get out of the house for a while. They said they would be back latter and to tell you not to worry."   
  
Max slammed his fist in to the wall making a hole. "God damnit! I'm going out, I need a drink. Tell them when they get home I want Destiny to wait up for me. I want to talk to her. Ok?" He said in an angry voice, before slamming the door, not even waiting for an answer.   
  
Bulma looked a the door he just slammed and back at the computer. :: I think I did the right thing from what Destiny told me, he has been getting way obsessed with her. I'm glad I didn't tell him where they went, like Destiny asked....... Now what was I doing.::  
  
*************************   
  
Chi Chi looked at the two girls sitting at the table. They had just showed up looking for a place to hide out for a few hours and talk. Chi Chi had been real happy they chose to come to her house; she didn't get to hang out with any other girl since she was younger.   
  
"So Max got all pissed off cuz Vegeta kissed you. I thought you two broke up?" Chi Chi said as she sat down their drinks.   
  
"We did, but that's not what gets me. He kissed me, kissed me. Not one of the little kisses, but like on of those 'god I want you kiss'. You know. I thought he hated me. What do I do? I acted all stunned, he probably thought I was stupid." Destiny said as she slammed her head on the table.   
  
Laura looked at Chi Chi and shook her head. "I don't think he thinks you stupid, D. He like you ..... a lot. Besides you said you kissed him back so I bet he knows you like him too."   
  
Destiny looked up at Laura. "Oh my god I kissed him. I let him get close to me. I mean really close."  
  
Laura smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.   
  
Chi Chi looked at the girl like she was crazy. "Umm .... what do you mean."  
  
Laura looked at Chi Chi and smiled. " Destiny doesn't let any guy get to close to her. She gets real scared. She freaks out completely like she is suffocating or some thing, but she didn't freak out with Vegeta. You get it she is completely calm around him. He makes her feel safe."   
  
Chi Chi realized what she was talking about and looked at Destiny. "You were..."  
  
Destiny frowned and laid her head down. " Yeah I was."   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Its done and I can't change it but I still hurt."   
  
Laura stood up and hugged Destiny from behind. "But think about it, Vegeta makes you feel safe. You should get with him. Oh I bet that's why Max was pissed."  
  
"Yeah I know." Destiny said smiling.   
  
Just then Goku, Piccolo and Gohan walked through the door.   
  
Gohan put on a big smile then ran over to hug Destiny and Laura. "Hey. I haven't seen you guys for a while."  
  
Laura smiled at Gohan. "Sorry kid. We been real busy but we are going to start to come around more often ok?"   
  
"Great."  
  
Goku walked over to Chi Chi gave her a kiss and sat at the table opposite of the two girls. "So what have you two been up to......oh hey how are you and Max?"  
  
Destiny imedently slammed her head back on the table. While Laura came up behind her and started to rub her back saying soothing words.   
  
Goku looked at the girl for a while. "Was it some thing I said?"  
  
"Goku, Piccolo, Gohan come into the living room real fast would you." Chi Chi said as she grabbed Goku.  
  
They fallowed her and she told them what happed. When they came back out they stared at Destiny with opened mouths.   
  
Destiny looked at them and slammed her fists on the table. " What! So he kissed me, so what?!"  
  
Goku sat down and looked at her and smiled. "I think its great. Vegeta is really learning how to care."   
  
"Thanks Goku, but I still don't know what to do about Max." Destiny said in a voice of worry.   
  
"I'm sure every thing will work out just fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Laura rolled her eyes. "Ok. No more talk about Max. Vegeta like Destiny and that's that, Max does not have any thing to do with it, ok. So subject changed. So Piccolo how is train with Goku? I mean what is it like to fight a super sayain?"  
  
Piccolo stared at her for a minuet then looked at Goku. "Um..... its..... ok...."  
  
"Ooookay. Um......Gohan how is home schooling going?" Laura asked trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"Its ok, I guess I just wish I could understand it better so I could train more."  
  
"Well hey, I use to help kids with homework. I could help you out when you, your dad, and Piccolo are taking a brake from training and then you will have time to have a little fun."   
  
Gohan turned to his mother. "OH mom can we do that. I will be able to train and do my work then I can go have some fun. Can I?"  
  
"I think that is a great idea. You don't mind that you have to watch Goku and Piccolo fight all day do you?" Chi Chi asked hopeful that maybe Laura could make him study a bit better.  
  
"Oh I don't mined I would love to help. I don't really have anything to do with my time. I will be fun."   
  
"Great, Gohan why don't you go show Laura what you are working on right now. Ok?"   
  
"Ok mom."  
  
As Laura and Gohan left the room Destiny turned to Piccolo. "Ok what's up? You were totally tong tied."  
  
Piccolo just stood there not wanting to look at her.   
  
Goku turned to Destiny and smiled. "He has a crush on her."   
  
Piccolo turned to Goku giving him one of those stairs. "Thank you Goku for telling her know she can go tell Laura." He said sarcastically.   
  
"Oh Piccolo I'm not going to tell her. You will."   
  
"What, like hell I will."   
  
"Look its not like she is going to laugh. She will be flattered, she likes you too you know."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She hides it but I know what she thinks and feels. Trust me."   
  
Just then Laura and Gohan walked back in.   
  
"God Chi Chi, Gohan is pretty smart for his age. I think I'll come by at eight tomorrow. Ok?" She said looking at Goku.   
  
"Great." Goku said from his set.   
  
The rest of the day they sat at the table talking about what has been happening since the last time they saw each other.   
  
Piccolo finally got the nerve and asked Laura to go out side with him for a sec. Laura looked at him for a second and then went with him.   
  
She fallowed him a few feet away from the house until he stopped. Laura looked at him for a while confused; he would not turn around to face her. "Um... is some thing wrong. You bring me out here and then you don't even say anything."  
  
"Laura don't say anything till I'm done talking ok?"  
  
"...... ok...."  
  
Piccolo sighed. He didn't even know what to say. " I know I'm not a human or anything, but I do feel. Laura I like you. A lot. I wasn't going to tell you but Destiny talked me into it. I just needed to tell you. These feeling are all new to me and I don't know what to do. Do you understand."   
  
Piccolo waited not getting a reply. He closed his eyes wishing that every thing would just disappear. He could just see Laura laughing behind him. He really felt like an idiot.  
  
"You like me?" She asked barely a whisper, but for Piccolo it was easy to make out.   
  
"Yes I do. I'm sorry, but I just had to tell you. It was driving me crazy and I don't know what to do." Piccolo said making fists and closing his eyes wishing that he never opened his mouth in the first place. :: Make a mental note to kill Goku for opening his mouth.::  
  
Laura quietly walked up to stand in front of Piccolo. She looked up at him seeing his eyes shut. "I'll show you what to do." She said as she reached up and rapped her hands around his neck, and started to kiss him.   
  
Piccolo's eyes flew opened but closed after he realized what was happening. He rapped his arms around her and pulled back from the kiss. "Does this mean you like me too?"   
  
Laura looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, you know I never thought I would end up with a tall green guy." She said as she laughed.   
  
****************************   
  
Two hours latter Laura and Destiny thought it was best to get home. It was getting late and they didn't feel like going home during the night.   
  
A/n : that is the end of this chapter. Find out what happens when Max and Destiny talk in the next Chapter. And I hope you like the Piccolo and Laura Romance Demon Lover. Please Review.   
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with DBZ. So don't sew me. K?   
  
A/n: This has sins of rape in it, so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing, but hey some one saves her so she does not like completely get raped. There is a hero. I'm not sick you know. Oh I hope the characters are not that ooc.   
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 7:  
  
It was around eleven p.m. when the girls got back home. Laura went to bed seeing that she would have to get up early tomorrow, and Destiny thought it was best to got to sleep too.   
  
Destiny walk in to her room and to her bathroom, she put on her long silk night shirt she sleeps in and was about to go to bed when some one knocked on her door.   
  
She looked at the door for a moment and then answered. "Who is it?"   
  
"Its Bulma."   
  
Destiny could hear the sleep in her voice, and went to open the door. "Hey what are you still doing up?"  
  
"Waiting for you. Max told me to tell you to stay up and wait for him. Said he wanted to talk to you." Bulma said leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Where did he go?"   
  
"He said he needed a drink."   
  
Destiny sighed. "He probably went to look for a bar. If he gets drunk I wont be able to control him."   
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, as she started to wake up all the way.   
  
" He gets so drunk he doesn't know what he is doing........Did you tell him where me and Laura went?"  
  
"Nope. Didn't tell him a thing but he was madder than hell when he left." Bulma posed for a moment. "Are you going to be ok if he comes in drunk? Cuz if not, I can stay up with you."   
  
Destiny smile, she was glad that Bulma cared that much. "I'll be fine. You go to bed, you look tired. I'll talk to you in the morning. I'm sure there is a lot to do in the lab so go to sleep and get some rest."   
  
"Yeah, ok. Good night." Bulma said as she walked down the hall and in to her room.   
  
When Bulma was in her room Destiny decided to go down stairs to get a cup a coffee, she didn't know how long Max would be out, and didn't want to leave him alone in the house drunk. No telling what he would brake.   
  
She guessed every one was asleep so didn't put on a robe and her shirt went down to her knees and had long sleeves so is didn't show any thing but her legs.   
  
However she was wrong. When she reached the bottom of the stares she saw Vegeta sitting on the couch drinking some thing.  
  
Destiny stopped and studied him for a while. He looked like he just came in from training. :: Bulma must have fixed the gravity room when I was gone. Damnit, that's why he is up late. How to get to the kitchen with out him seeing me? I so don't want to face him after what happened earlier. Hmm....:: Destiny walked to the kitchen praying that he didn't notice.  
  
Vegeta took another drank from his cup and smiled. He knew the Destiny was there and when she went in to the kitchen. He knew she was confused as to what happen so he thought he would wait for a while. Sitting all the way back he relaxed waiting for Max to show up he knew that Max was going to talk to her so he thought he would wait up too.   
  
In the kitchen Destiny sat by the table drinking the coffee she made for herself. She was on her second cup when Max opened the door stumbling in. He turned and closed the door behind him. As he turned back around he pulled the half full beer the was in his hand up to his mouth for a long drank.   
  
Destiny looked at him for a minuet and sighed. It was going to be a long night. He was wasted.   
  
Max finally realized she was there and smiled. "Hey babe. Where you been? You look great." He said like he was the happiest person in the world.   
  
"Max you drunk." Destiny stated.   
  
He looked at her for a minuet and then laughed. "Yah. I guess I am. Now wait just a minuet. I was going to talk to you about some thing." He said trying to think of what is was.   
  
"Max I think you should get to bed. We can talk about it in the morning ok." Destiny said as she put her cup in the sink and went to help Max to his room.   
  
Max looked at her when she grabbed his arm and smiled. "You know you look beautiful." He said as he put his hand through her hair.   
  
Destiny pulled his hand away and looked at him. "Max..... you need to go to bed."   
  
"Ok, but why don't you come with me?" He said as he stared to kiss her neck, but was pushed back by her.   
  
"Max your drunk and I ..." She was cut off.  
  
"I know, you sorry."   
  
"For what?" She asked confused.   
  
"For what happened between you and Vegeta. Don't worry you don't have to be sorry, Vegeta did it. I wont let he come near my girl ever again." He said as he tried to kiss her again.  
  
Destiny took a step back. "Max I am not your girl. Now go to bed." She said as she went to turn off the light by the back door.   
  
Max looked at her angry. He walked up behind her before she reached the light switch.   
  
The next thing Destiny knew, Max grabbed her and turned her around pushing her up against the door. "Max! What are you doing? Let me go." She said looking at him.   
  
Max looked at her. "Every time. Every time, Destiny. Why?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Let me go."   
  
"Every time I try and get close to you. You just push me away."  
  
Destiny realized what he was saying. "Max, I'm sorry ok. I don't..... please.... Just let me go. Your drunk you don't know what your doing."   
  
Max stared down at her and smiled. "I forgive you. Now let me make you feel better." He said as he kissed her.  
  
Destiny tried to pull away but seeing that she was against the door that didn't help. Max kissed her moving down where he started to suck at her neck.   
  
Destiny put her hands to his chest trying to push him off. "Stop it. Max........ stop.... It."   
He didn't move one bet so she stomped on his foot.  
  
"Ahh. You bitch." He said as he hit her across the face.   
  
Destiny fell against the door but was pulled back by Max just to be slammed against it again. "Max.... stop it...... please..." She said between tears. ::This can't be happening. Not again. No. God no.:: She thought as she cried.   
  
She was pushed against the door again, Max grabbed her shirt and tore it, reviling her bra. Max push against her and kisser at her neck demandingly. She could feel his hands roam over her body grabbing at her breast and down her leg, and then sliding up to her thighs. As he cupped her ass, Destiny let out a scream, hoping that some one would hear, the house was so big and the walls were so thick, all she could do is hope some one heard her.   
  
**************************   
  
Vegeta was in the living room and had fallen asleep but awoke when he heard a scream. He knew it was Destiny's voice and ran to the kitchen. What he saw when he got there made him snap. Max had Destiny up against the door grabbing and kissing on her roughly. Vegeta let out a deep growl as he grabbed Max from the back and throw him across the kitchen.   
  
Destiny fell to the floor, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her, so she could hide her face and cried.   
  
Max got to his feet and turned to see Vegeta. "You. What the hell are you doing here?!?!"   
  
Vegeta heard the cries coming from Destiny, cries the were made be Max. Vegeta let out another growl as Max started to walk up to him.   
  
Max stopped when hearing the growl. "Get out of my way."   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "You take another step and I'll kill you."   
  
"She belongs to me."   
  
"She doesn't belong to you any more. You fucked up and lost her, and I'll be damned if I let you hurt her again."   
  
Max looked at Vegeta. There was no way he could fight him. Vegeta could easily kill him so he took a step back. "You got her now, but she will be mine. Sooner or later she will be mine, she will be with me, she will belong to me. Until then I'm going to get my stuff and leave." Max looked at Destiny. " One day Destiny I'm going to have you." He said as he went to walk out the front door.   
  
Vegeta turned and looked down at Destiny. Her Shirt was ripped badly. He kneeled down and but a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Destiny tensed up. "No not again....no.... please. I can't take it.... Please." She said between cries, which caused Vegeta to remove his hand.   
  
Vegeta took in a deep breath. "Destiny, its me. I'm not going to hurt you. Max is gone." He could tell she was scared to death, she was shacking uncontrollable.   
  
Destiny looked up and saw Vegeta. "He... he's gone?" She said trying to stop the crying.   
  
Vegeta sighed. "Yes he's gone."  
  
Destiny jumped in to his arms and broke down crying again. "He was going to ...... I . I tried to push him ....off.... b..but I couldn't...Don't let him near me..... please.... Don't let him hurt me..." She said crying in to his chest.   
  
Vegeta held her close moving his hand over her head, soothing her. "I wont.... I promise. Lets see if we can get you to bed." He said, as he picked her up cradling her like a baby. He turned off the light and took her up stairs.   
  
Every one seemed to still be asleep. That didn't surprise him. The walls were thick, so they could have not heard her scream. When he got to her room the light was still on. He walked to her bed and went to lay her down, but she would not let go of him. " Destiny, you have to let go. My room is right across the hall...... I wont let any one hurt you."   
  
Destiny would not let go she was afraid, afraid more than she had ever been in a long time. "Please.... Don't leave me. I need you..... Please. I don't want to be alone."   
  
Vegeta looked at her. She needed him, no one ever needed him. He then laid them both on the bed. When he laid his head down Destiny curled up beside him, barring her head in his chest where she fell asleep.   
  
Vegeta looked at her, and realized just how much he cared about her. He wanted her, to be with her, to protect her, to..... love her. He smiled and fell asleep letting her take over his dreams.   
  
A/n: I hope every one like this. I'm not in to the whole rape thing, but hey Vegeta saved her...... so hey that was good...... right?..... Umm... yeah, well please review.   



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I hat doing this as much as you hat reading this, but here it is one more time. I don't own any thing that has to do with DBZ, ok. So don't sew me, I have NO MONEY.  
  
A/n: I hope you liked the story so far and this does have sins of sex, ok, and does have talk of rape, so don't read if you are not old enough or you just hate that stuff. K.   
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 8:   
  
Laura woke up, she had to be at the Son's house early. She got up took a shower and put on a pair of jeans and a little blue shirt to mach the jeans. Before she left she thought she would see if Destiny was awake yet, so she walked down the hall, to her room.   
  
When she opened the door her jaw dropped, but she then went out of shock and smiled. There laid Destiny on her right side snuggled up to Vegeta who was on his left side with his arms wrapped around her protectively.   
  
She looked at them happily, but she soon felt bad. :: Vegeta is supposed to be with Bulma. I have to tell Destiny. Oh god.... I just don't want her to be sad. I'll tell her when I come back.:: She thought as she closed the door and left.   
  
Vegeta woke up from the sound of the door closing. He looked down to see Destiny still asleep. He brought his hand up to her face so he could crease her check.   
  
As he did, Destiny slowly opened her eyes to the warmth of his hand. She looked up into his eyes. :: He stayed.:: "Thank you." She said smiling a little.  
  
Vegeta looked at her for a second. "For what."  
  
"For helping me, for staying with me. I know you don't really care about me, but thanks any waz." She said trying not to look at him.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "You think I would kiss you if I didn't care about you? Silly woman." He said as his leaned down and kissed her gently but long.  
  
When he pulled away Destiny smiled. "I care about you too, but.."  
  
"But what." Vegeta said hoping she would not run away as she did with Max.  
  
"I've never really been with any one...... I have to tell you some thing. I don't want you thinking I'm some kind of slut because of what Max said on namik. ....... You know about the five guys?" She said holding back the tears in her eyes. "God I'm going to cry again. I feel so stupid." She said pretending to laugh.   
  
Vegeta looked at her confused. " You're not stupid, and I don't think you're a slut." He paused for a moment, he had an idea of what she was going to say and thought he might help out. "Destiny, last night you keep saying, not again, over and over. Where you raped by those five guys."  
  
"It was late....... I was coming home from a party........ They were... were drunk. I was so scared....... I was afraid that it was going to..... going to happen all over again last night." She broke down crying again.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. "Destiny I would never hurt you and I will never let any one hurt you. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded her head yes and looked up at him. " I know...... I want to be with you. Is that wrong?"  
  
He smirked down at her. "No..... no it's not." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Destiny parted her lips granting him access to her mouth. Which he took, sliding his tongue in to her mouth to taste how sweet she was. She slid her hand up to the back of his head tangling her fingers into his hair. He kissed along her jaw lined to her neck, where head bared his face into her neck leaving soft kissed on her skin. He could smell her, the smell of vanilla and strawberries.   
  
She mound against his touch. "Vegeta..." She said below a whisper but enough to where he could hear. A 'Hmmm' was all she got in return, as he continued to kiss her. "I want you.... Now and forever. Please." She said breathless.   
  
****************************   
  
Vegeta lay on his side, pulling her to his chest and holding her to him. She grabbed the cover from the bed and covered his and her necked bodies.   
  
Vegeta leaned down and kissed the bite mark he made while they made love. "Mine." He said in her ear.   
  
"Yours." She replied.  
  
****************************   
  
Bulma was in the lab still waiting for Destiny. "Where is she? She should have been here by now." Bulma said as she walked out of the lab and up the stairs to her room.   
  
She opened the door and stopped, standing there stunned.   
  
Destiny saw Vegeta looking over at the door smirking, so she looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey Bulma. Oh..... I forgot that I had to help you in the lab today....... Umm.... Could you close the door so I can get dressed? .......... Bulma?"  
  
Bulma snapped out of shock and closed the door to stand out side by it. "I am so sorry. I didn't know........ I'm sorry. Forgive me, please I didn't know. Oh my god."   
  
Destiny heard her form out side and laughed. "Bulma chill out, ok. Look, meet me in the lab, I'll be there in a minuet."  
  
"Ok." Bulma said before going back to the lab.   
  
Destiny tied to get out of bed, but was pulled back by Vegeta who let a low growl out. Destiny sighed. "Vegeta, I have to go, Bulma is waiting."   
  
"Let her wait."   
  
"Vegeta......come on, I got to work and you ....... well... you can train." She said as she gave him a deep kiss.  
  
He let out another growl before getting out of bed, to put on his clothes.   
  
Destiny got up and went to her closet; there she got a pair of black pants and a red sleeveless shirt. She went to her bathroom and got dressed. When she came out Vegeta was already gone, which didn't surprised her for some reason. She didn't even get mad, usually she would get mad, but she didn't. She got her shoes and put them on before walking out of the room and to the lab.   
  
As she opened the door Bulma attacked her with questions. "What happened, how did it happen. Where is Max, and Laura....... And why Vegeta?" She asked the last part as if it would never happen.   
  
"Woe. Hold up, let me explain." Destiny replied taking a set.   
  
Destiny told Bulma about going to the Son's house and what happened between Laura and Piccolo. She told her what Max did and that he probably would not come back. Then she told her what happened between her and Vegeta. Which was a bad idea cuz Bulma would not stop asking questions about him and asked for details, anything she could think of. Finally, Destiny got her to calm down, and they went to work on what they should have been doing.   
  
***********************   
  
"Just like that Gohan, see you got it." Laura said from beside Gohan, as she looked down into the book he was working on.   
  
"Thanks for showing me what I was doing wrong." Gohan said.  
  
He and Laura was sitting under a tree working on his school work, while Piccolo and Goku sat across from them taking a brake from sparing.   
  
"No prob. Kid." Laura replied smiling. She looked up to see Piccolo staring at her and smiled at him.   
  
Laura stood up. "I got to go guys. I got to talk to Destiny about some thing."   
  
Goku looked at her worried. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"No, of course not." She said putting him at ease. "I'll come tomorrow if I can, ok Gohan?"  
  
"Ok." He said as he closed his book.   
  
Laura walked over to Piccolo and kneeled down and gave him a kiss. "Laters." She said as she got back up and walked back to the Son's house, where she left the car that Bulma gave her.   
  
Piccolo watched as she walked off and turned to Goku who had on that goofy smile. "Don't say a word." He threatened.   
  
"I wasn't going to say any thing." He said defending himself.   
  
"Yeah right."   
  
***************************   
  
Laura drove home and when she walked in to the house she was attacked by Bulma. Bulma told her every thing that had happened and left Laura staring at her in shock. She knew about Destiny and Vegeta, but didn't know about Max or what happened between Destiny and Vegeta after she left. She was not sad that Max left but angry for what he did. They sat there talking about it until Destiny walked in.   
  
Laura looked at Destiny and smiled. "Hey D. What's up?"   
  
Destiny sat down in one of the chairs by the table and looked at her. "Nothing much. How did things go with Gohan?"   
  
"Great. He is really smart."  
  
"Yeah. So what you girls want to do? I'm sick and tired of working in that lab. I don't know how you do it Bulma."   
  
Bulma laughed. " You get use to it."   
  
"Yeah well, I'm not yet, so lets do some thing." Destiny said as she brought her hand up to her chin for her head to rest on.   
  
Laura looked up as if to think of some thing and smiled. "Hey it's been awhile since we went to the beach. What do you say?" She said looking at Destiny and then Bulma.  
  
"That sounds great. You want to Destiny?"  
  
"Yeah but we don't have a bathing suit."   
  
"I have plenty that I don't wear; you can pick one out and keep it. K." Bulma said while getting up.   
  
"Ok." Destiny said following Laura and Bulma out of the room.   
  
Laura and Destiny followed her into the room and to her dresser, where she started to pull out bathing suit after bathing suit.   
  
Bulma grabbed a green bathing suit the didn't have any straps. "You can have any one of them, but this one is mine I think I'll were this one. Oh...... I'm going to call Chi Chi and tell her to get the guys and meet us at the beach. K. Oh. I'll get her to make Piccolo come, no one will be at the beach I'm taking you guys too."   
  
"Kool." Laura said as Bulma walked over to her phone. Laura pulled out a light blue two-piece. It looked like a regular two-piece, except for, that the straps were thick and had a thick straps that connected the top piece to the bottom piece on each side. "I think I'll take this one. How about you." She said turning to Destiny.   
  
Destiny pulled out a two-piece, that was dark red, and quite reviling, but had a wrap around to put over the bottom piece. "I like this one. What do you think?"   
  
Laura frowned. "I think you will be the one with all the guys looking at you."   
  
Destiny laughed before turning to Bulma, who just hung up the phone. "We got the ones we want, I'm going to go put it on and put some shorts and a tang top over it, k?"  
  
"Yeah I think we should all do that." Bulma said as Laura and Destiny walk out and to there rooms.   
  
Bulma knocked on Destiny room and waited for her to open it. "Hey, why don't you go get Vegeta to come with us? K."   
  
"Ok." Destiny said as she walked out over her room and down the stairs.   
  
******************************   
  
Vegeta was stopped in the middle of his training by the sound of beating on the door. He walked over and opened it with an angry face. "What, woman!"   
  
"Looks like some one doesn't like to be interrupted." Destiny said from the door.   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "No I don't. What did you want?"   
  
"Well, every one decided to go to the beach, and I wanted you to come. Well you?" Destiny said hopefully.   
  
"The beach? No. I have training to do." He said as he started to turn around.   
  
"Ok, I'll just get some other guy to rub lotion on my back." She said walking away until she was pulled back into a hard chest.   
  
"No one touches my woman other than me." He said into her ear. "Now what do I have to wear?"   
  
Destiny smiled. :: I knew that would work.:: "Just wear some blue swim trunks and a white muscle shirt."   
  
A/n: that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it. Please review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ok again.... I own NOTHING...... of DBZ. :( So please don't sew me.  
  
A Destiny for Destiny  
Chapter 9:   
  
As Bulma, Laura, Destiny and Vegeta walked along the beach passing other people, they saw Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi sitting on a big speared out blanket. They walked up to them and sat down.   
  
Chi Chi was wearing a purple bathing suit, with straps the tied behind her neck, and showed off her back. Every one else was in trunks excepted for Piccolo who was dress like he always is.   
  
Chi Chi looked at Bulma. "Hey, where is Yamcha?"   
  
"Oh, he couldn't come." Bulma replied as she sat down.   
  
"Oh, too bad. Goku?"   
  
"Yeah Chi Chi, what is it?" He asked.  
  
"Can you put some lotion on my back... please."   
  
Goku laughed as she said 'please' in a little girl's voice. "Of course I will."  
  
Gohan walked up to his parents. "Can I go out for a swim now?"   
  
"Ok, but take some one with you, ok Gohan." Chi Chi replied.   
  
"Ok."   
  
Gohan got up and walked up to Laura who was sitting on Piccolo's lap. "Laura, you want to go swimming? My dad is talking to my mom and she wont let me go out unless I'm with some one."   
  
"Sure, kid. Hey, D., Bulma! Lets take a dip." She said as she got up and pulled her clothes off.   
  
"I think I will wait a while Laura." Bulma replied.   
  
"Ok. D.?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just a sec." She said as she got up. She pulled her shorts off along with her tang top. "Ok. Lets go."   
  
"What the hell!! Put your clothes back on woman." Vegeta said in anger. The last thing he wanted was to let every one see the much of her.   
  
He looked over at Master Roshi who was literally drooling. "Watch where those eyes wander old man." He threatened.  
  
"Vegeta don't be like that. Its not like I'm necked or any thing." She replied.   
  
"You're not very far off from it!" He yelled.   
  
"Its just a bathing suit Vegeta." Destiny answered, and leaned down to give him a kiss.   
  
He gladly took it and let her leave with Laura and Gohan. He turned to the others who each had a big smile on. "What!" He yelled, irritated with them.   
  
The rest of the day went on pretty good, they all went swimming, some of the guys flirted with the girls and of course Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta threatened them. The ate and talked, just having a good time, until they decided to go home.  
  
********************************   
  
Once home, Laura grabbed Destiny and drug her up her room.   
  
"God, Laura." She said, angry at how hard she was pulling. "What? What did you want."  
  
"We got to talk." Laura said a bit sad.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.   
  
"You." She said quietly.   
  
Destiny looked at her puzzled before sitting on the bed. "Laura, I don't get it."  
  
Laura locked the door and went to set on the bed. She turned to face her with a very sad look on her face. "You know how this place is a cartoon in our world, well before we came here. Well..... I found out that..."   
  
Destiny narrowed her eyes. "Spit it out Laura."   
  
"Vegeta and you are not suppose to end up together D." She said very fast.   
  
"What."  
  
"I found out that Vegeta and Bulma fall in love. He was not supposed to end up with you, D. do you understand?" She posed wait for a reply, but got none from a stunned Destiny. "D. I was not going to tell you because I didn't think you liked him and I thought the crush he had would pass, but then Bulma told me about you two and...... and I just had to tell you."   
  
Tears threatened Destiny eyes as she tied to take in all that she was told. "He doesn't love me?"   
  
Laura shook her head. "No, I think he does, but he was supposed to fall in love with Bulma. I think you two need to talk, about this."  
  
Destiny got up and unlocked the door. "Yes we do. I need to go find him." She said before she walked out the door and headed for the gravity room.  
  
She shut the gravity room off and walked in. "Vegeta?"   
  
"What is it now! Every time I ......." He stopped yelling when he saw the tears fall down her face fast. "What happened, did some one hurt you? Who is it, I'll kill them!"   
  
Destiny jumped in to his arms, crying into his chest. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me for her. I love you. Please." She cried out.   
  
"Leave you? What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you." He yelled out in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about."   
  
"In our world, all of you are nothing but a cartoon. You're not real, but you are here." She looked at his stunned face.  
  
"So, I'm real here, so what is the point!" He yelled.   
  
"Laura said, that you were supposed to fall in love with Bulma. Don't you understand? You don't love me, you love Bulma! You are going to leave me! Ahhhhh I sick of crying!!! I've never cried more in my life, then I have in the last few days........ I just don't want to let you go."   
  
Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look at me! I am not going to leave you for that bitchy woman. Do you hear me? I marked you this morning and that bonded us. You belong to me as I to you, and nothing will change that! I don't care what was supposed to happen. Things were going to change since you and your friends got here and you knew that, so don't fucking worry about what was supposed to happen. This happened, and no matter what any one say, they can't change that." He said as he laid his hand on her stomach.   
  
Destiny looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" She whispered.   
  
He smirked down at her. "You think I'm going to leave my mate and unborn child, just because that woman says that I'm supposed to end up with that bitch?"  
  
Destiny looked at him. "How do you know, that I'm...... you know?"  
  
"I can smell it on you, and you smell so good." He said before he kissed her. "Come on I'm hunger."   
  
They walked out of the gravity room and to the house.   
  
Destiny looked at Vegeta and frowned.   
  
He saw this and got worried. "What?"  
  
"I'm going to get fat."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but laugh, as he pulled her into the house.   
  
A/n: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! It's done. I finished the story. Yeah that's is the end of the story, but I'm not stopping there. There will be a sequel. It will be called...umm..... My Love, My Life....... Hey I like that title, and I wont stop there I will right a sequel to that one as well...... god..... I hope I don't get writers block. That will suck. Oh Yeah please review I really want to know if you people want a sequel. It tells me I'm doing a good job. Well thanks. And sorry if the characters were ooc.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
